Christmas Presents
by starooo
Summary: “This is the best gift I ever had… thanks, Natsume – for the gift, and the damned mistletoe.” I hate to say it, even though I broke my nose and stained my dress… this is the best Christmas I had ever had. NxM


Like I said, Merry Christmas Eve everyone :)

Disclaimer: Merry Christmas! I wish Santa would give me Natsume as a present. So, If I own GA, would I be asking this wish?

**Christmas Presents**

Dedicated to: Santa Claus :)

--

"Merry Christmas!"

"_Merry X-mas!"_

"Yo, M. Christmas."

"Sakura-san!"

I turned around, flipped my hair and faced the direction from which I had heard the voice from. I felt myself being blissful all of a sudden. "Ruka!" He glided gracefully towards me through a big crowd and gave me a hug, my eyes scanned the central town main area for some reason from above his shoulder and found myself smiling. "…Hotaru! What a coincidence."

"Actually, us meeting you _is _a coincidence."

Ruka broke his embrace on mine as he placed an arm on Hotaru's waist, the gesture he made and the plural form he used, need not to be explained on what is going on. "You're dating?" Although the sudden question was rude, I decided to let it slip. To my surprise, Hotaru nodded and then I laughed.

"That's so great!"

"Thanks…" They both said in complete harmony. So, set aside their _major_ differences… they could actually be a couple after all. I decided that I should leave them privacy. "I… need to go, I have to buy stuff to give out as last minute Christmas shopping." That was barely true, they wouldn't notice though. I'm a good liar.

"You haven't shopped? And it's Christmas! Today, even!" I turned, again, and felt Sumire's hand smack on my face. "That is _so_ not like you Mikan, I thought you shopped for early presents two months in advance!" It was a joke that made us all burst out laughing, it was true… I guess.

"Then, join me." I invited her; actually I need to shop for one person. An aggressive, narcissistic pyromaniac, in particular. "Please?" I begged, if not, Hotaru and Ruka would have to endure a few hours with her interrupting their moments… which I, honestly, _don't_ want to think about.

"Oh, sure… just because you're fashion sense can be sometimes so…" She babbled on as I turned to the Ruka and Hotaru.

"Bye, see you later – oh, and I am _so_ happy for you guys. Ruka, do me a favour and take care of my Hotaru… and you two, don't fight anymore. Bye!" I smiled at them and dragged Sumire with me.

I _really _hope she won't get even the tiniest of an idea that I'm shopping for one person: Natsume Hyuuga.

--

"So… you're buying something, for whom?" I cringed, I ignored her question. She liked poking her nose under people's business… it's like I wanted to shop with her for the first place. It was just needed for Ruka and Hotaru's sake – no one would want a Sumire Shouda trotting like paparazzi behind them.

A couple, really? I shook my head, not wanting anymore disturbing questions to ruin their relationship. I'm happy for them and that's that. Period.

Hotaru's a great best friend with a brilliant mind – and a piano virtuoso, although… I might be the only one to hear her play. After all, even geniuses like her have fears: Stage fright.

Ruka… on the other hand, is used getting attention unintentionally. I don't think he plays piano though. All I know is, he is a small boy with a big heart.

And it's nice to hear your best friends getting together like that. It's like thinking how much they got along. Although, there are still few people in the world (Natsume Hyuuga) that are arrogant, egoistic enough to think that he is too good for people. (As I said, Natsume Hyuuga.) But still, something you can't get enough with.

So I like him, and I'll gather up all my courage, pride and stubbornness to tell him that, tonight.

Sumire started to talk about Narumi-sensei's fashion sense, I made sure to place my _uhuh's _and _ahh's_ correctly. I had much more better things to do anyway.

I turned a sideways glance at an old antique and saw _it._ The most perfect gift for Natsume. "Oh! I found it!" I ran inside and for once, never really cared about Sumire—either she was bored to death or would be trotting along behind me—I don't really care.

"Mikan, here..." She began criticizing the shop. The seller looked at Sumire with the go-away-you're-not-going-to-buy-anyway face and I turned to him, all smiles.

"Hi, do you sell this?" I carried the old black cat—ivory black with red, piercing eyes—it reminded me so much of him. It looked torn, and… antique, like most of the other stuff. He shook his head and said "Sorry, we don't it's already sold."

I stared at him, and before I knew it I dashed out of the shop, dragging Sumire with me. And in the end, we didn't get to buy anything. I stared at myself in disbelief, another Mikan doll? No way. Nu uh.

--

It was the same hall, same people and the same event. I hope the elementary principal—heavens forbid that he would be here—would not ruin this significant event. I just hope so.

I smiled at myself as I turned to a full length mirror, I was happy. Very happy.

I liked how the Christmas dress that came out with two styles, I chose the first one: a halter dress that came with a hat, it was brown and had a Lolita-shota style, it was cute. The other one was more of a sexy one, alluring and very hot. In other words: _so _not me

"Polka." He muttered. I suddenly felt my heart stop beating for a second. "Do you like to dance?"

I laughed; ironically, I was _not_ a good dancer. I remembered the incident that happened on this very room. Our first—accidental—kiss, I remember it vividly. I giggled as he rose an eyebrow. "No. Sorry, I don't like to dance. I happen to be _very_ clumsy, you know." I stated, matter-of-factly. It was like we just met, and suddenly… I didn't hate him as much as I did before.

Then I felt being nervous. About tonight, no gift… just a stupid confession.

"Do you want to go outside then?" He gestured for the door, pulling my hand before I could respond. From the side of my eye, I could see Ruka with Hotaru over the buffet table, If I wasn't too nervous—not knowing where this would lead to—I would've called out for help. Sadly, I didn't.

"Uh... Natsume," We stopped, we were already outside… all I can hear was the water from the fountain. This really looked nice, we were by the bench beneath a big oak tree that was decorated with bright yellow lights under the shade of the big moon. It was… romantic. I stopped to look at him and smiled. "The moon is very beautiful."

He shook his head and held my hand, I felt blood rush into my face. I held it tightly. "I wouldn't say that, not with you standing here in comparison." He sounded unimpressed. I suddenly had the urge to remember the same line Edward Cullen had said to Bella Swan in _Breaking Dawn_. I frowned at his unoriginality.

"Natsume, I—" I was about to start my confession until he cut me off.

"Look. Mikan Sakura—the most clumsy and idiotic girl known in the whole academy—I would be saying this once, because I hate repeating myself: I… love _you_. I don't know why, I just do

"Maybe aside from that negative characteristic of yours, being downright talkative makes it much harder for me to hate you. I can easily compare you to a deranged fan girl, you stalk, you copy and you always follow me. But… I don't know I felt happy, for once. And if I think of it, I suddenly had a reason to stay here, in this goddamn place. And I hope you would feel the same way."

For a moment, he tore away his gaze from mine, took my hand and kissed it. "I'm a sap and I'm glad I said everything I wanted to say."

"I…" I feel stupid, and totally shocked. "I love you too, Natsume."

"Good," He said in relief. "Here." He shoved me with a little orange box. I laughed then stared at him. "For you. Merry Christmas, Polka."

"I'm touched," I said sarcastically, opening the box, surprised to see a lot of Japanese paper and wrappers. "You got me _these_." He grabbed the box from me irritatingly, threw away the papers and grabbed a black toy from it. "Oh." I mouthed. It was the cat from earlier. So, Natsume was the one who bought it. Darn.

I felt guilty, I didn't give him anything.

"I… was hoping for you to remember me." He said, avoiding me gaze and was suddenly interested towards the oak tree. "You know, like something to snuggle with. I always knew girls have issues about stuff toys. And I was hoping…"

I tip-toed and gave him a peck on a cheek, something a girlfriend would do to her new boyfriend. "Thanks, I love it. Now shut up." I laughed.

"Look." I was blushing, I don't know if he is too. It was too dark. He pointed up and smirked. I groaned. "See?"

"A _mistletoe?_" I said, I didn't know that he was aiming for my lips, I looked up and before I knew it he was holding on his swollen chin and I was covering my broken nose. Blood dripped on my dress. "Wonderful."

I tried sitting on the bench and held my head up, hoping blood won't drip again. "Are you alright?" I laughed loudly as he stared at me, trying to relocate his jaw.

"Yeah, but I may not be as good looking as before."

"This is the best gift I ever had… thanks, Natsume – for the gift, and the damned mistletoe." I hate to say it, even though I broke my nose and stained my dress… this is the best Christmas I had ever had.

--

Merry Chriiiiiiiiiisssssssssssstmass!


End file.
